1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seal and fixation assembly for closing and sealing the ends of a cylindrical electrode target of a rotating cylindrical magnetron electrode. More particularly, the present invention relates to a seal and fixation assembly that utilizes an internal sealing element disposed between three sealing surfaces in a conical gland seal design.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical seal assemblies for placement at the ends of cylindrical electrode targets of a rotating cylindrical magnetron electrode assembly utilize an external sealing arrangement to provide a vacuum and water seal to the interior of the cylindrical target. In order to avoid damage to the sealing element during assembly and operation of the electrode, a smaller sealing element is provided. However, the external sealing surfaces tend to scratch during assembly and operation, thus reducing the effectiveness of the seal.
As is appreciated by those skilled in the art, it would be advantageous to provide a seal arrangement for a rotating cylindrical magnetron electrode that does not have the limitations of the presently available seals.